Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus is another species encountered in Jurassic: The Hunted. The game's main antagonist, Spike, is a member of the Spinosaur family, and is ever present throughout the game. In the game Spike appears for the first time after Craig's retrieved the TVE. The spinosaur was initially hunting Sabrina, but then was distracted by a Tyrannosaurus, that was killed when Spike snaps his neck (just like the famous T-rex vs Spinosaurus fight from Jurassic Park III). After returning to the fort with the battery, Dylan has to protect the barricade from Spike while Dr. Sayrus repairs the TVE. After returning to the actual times, emerging on a sandy beach, Dylan and Sabrina ponder what to do next until another portal opens up, and Dr. Sayrus and Rock emerge of the repaired submarine one year after Dylan and Sabrina returned, with the apparently dead spinosaur tied to the hull. As the game ends, Spike opens its’ eye, ending on a cliff hanger. Appearance This dinosaur sports a rather bizarre appearance. It's very large in size, even towering over Tyrannosaurus, and it's also very long, with a whip-like tail that allows the dinosaur to balance in the wild. As the name suggests, there is a row of spines on this dinosaur's back, each point ending with a small spike, while the spines and spikes also run up the neck and skull, and down the tail. The dinosaur's scales are beige, with some purple around the spine and sail, and some maroon on the underbelly. The Spinosaurus' eyes are deep yellow, and its claws are reddish, presumably from earlier kills. Lastly, the dinosaur possesses a massive amount of teeth, which line its equally long jaws, which are shaped and act much like modern crocodilians. Gameplay The Spinosaurus is a massive threat in gameplay, the area it's encountered in also gives it the homefield advantage, since it's open and there is no cover to hide in. The spinosaurs' speed is very high, meaning it usually can outpace the player, however, it will actually unintentionally slow itself down and will try to sidestep and nip the player with its mouth. The attack is slow, but can still easily grab and hit the player. The dinosaur can also utilize its claws against the player. This attack is less common, and will usually be used after biting you a few times. The attack itself is less damaging than the former, and is rather quick, but it usually always impacts the player, possibly making up for the lack of damage from jaw based attacks. Lastly, its final attack is an interactive one. The Spinosaurus will knock the player down, before picking him up in its jaws while walking around with him, hanging loosely. The player will have their weapon in their possession, and they must shoot the dinosaur, so it literally throws them away, before they can continue. If the player fails, then a small cutscene will play, showing the Spinosaurus eating the player. The Spinosaurus' health pool is massive, as it is able to take multiple RPG shots, LMG clips, and Shotgun shells, all without going down. The encounter will most likely drain all of the player's ammo, which means that they should constantly restock via the ammo boxes in the level. however there is a weak spot on its underbelly which appears to be a gash from another Spinosaurs claws shooting him in the gash will cause a lot more damage to him. Gallery Spinosaurus.jpg Spike 3.jpg Spike 4.jpg List of Appearances *Jurassic: The Hunted Category:Dinosaurs Category:Boss Enemies Category:Carnivores Category:Antagonists